Maybe One Day
by This-Is-Caketown
Summary: "Normally I hate those stories where girls "find themselves." They're corny and stupid. And I don't know what makes mine so special, except maybe two very stubborn parents, the world's worst boyfriend, and an uncertain future that scared the hell out of me. But I guess looking back, I wouldn't change a thing. " The sequel to Never Underestimate the Impossible


**So, awhile ago I said that I was going to be working on a sequel to _Never Underestimate the Impossible. _Hehe...he...It's been a little while and I'm a little late. Honestly, I forgot about it until I stumbled upon my old chapter planning document this morning, and then it got me thinking, and of course it got me writing. So, I'm back :)**

**This story is a little different, and I want to see the kind of feedback it gets before it keeps going. I know I have it marked as a Rose and Dimitri story, and they play a huge role, but here's a disclaimer: This story is primarily from the point of view of their daughter, Riley, mentioned in the prequel mentioned above. There isn't really a tag for that, but I wanted to make sure any readers are aware that yes, they're in here and I'll be including a lot of their life and their point of view, but this whole coming-of-age story centers on their daughter and the trouble she causes. I like what I have planned for this, but I'm just uploading this chapter to see what people think. So, let me know? I'd love to hear it!**

***drumroll***

* * *

That summer changed my life.

Normally I hate those stories where girls "find themselves." They're corny and stupid. And I don't know what makes mine so special, except maybe two very stubborn parents, the world's worst boyfriend, and an uncertain future that scared the hell out of me. But I guess looking back, I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

My name is Riley Janine Belikov. I'm the accidental daughter of the famous Dimitri Belikov and Rose (Hathaway) Belikov, and I have to live with this every single day. I'm 16 and a junior at St. Vlad's. But here's the catch: I hate guarding. I couldn't imagine a worse kind of life. My parents, my teachers, my friends, everyone expects me to be as good of a guardian as my parents. They're legends in this school, and while I've done a pretty good job of keeping up my mom's stubborn, badass reputation, I don't want to be another guardian prodigy. That's not me.

I know what everyone says, and it's probably what you're thinking right now. I'm a Dhampir. Do I have another choice? It's my duty, no- my _honor _to protect the Moroi. It's my one and only future. But I've seen what it does to my parents. I can remember at least three times when I was sure I was never going to see my father again. My mom has dealt with countless attacks as Auntie (or Queen, if we're being formal here) Lissa's most valued guardian. There were a few times where I thought she wouldn't make it either. But my parents are like inde-freaking-structible, and every time they just bounce back and go back to work. That's not the kind of life I want.

It's not even the near-death experiences that get me. Me, I love danger. I love sneaking out with the other novices, I love causing trouble, I love hearing people talk about me with total respect. I could use a few epic battles to add to my reputation. But that's not even what guarding is, not all the time. I've been to enough Court events, including the "coming out" party that Auntie Lissa threw for me when I turned 16, to know that guarding can be as boring as watching paint dry. I remember watching guardians I'd known my entire life, including Uncle Eddie, standing stone-faced against the wall, looking for any signs of trouble. I'd been through enough classes in my life to know that if I tried to talk to one of them the response would be brief and cold. It freaked me out.

I can remember watching my mother and father do the same thing when I was little. During important Court events I'd always have to sit with Auntie Lissa, Uncle Christian, and their kids. Some people think it's awesome that you get to sit with the royal family. But not me, not at seven years old. All I wanted was to sit between my parents, but instead I was surrounded by strangers who looked at me like I was some intruder, like I didn't belong. I remember watching the people who looked like my parents, seemed like my parents, but who acted completely different. I'd hated going to those events and seeing my "pretend parents"—by the time I was ten, I refused to go anymore. I couldn't stand seeing the people I loved pretend to be something they weren't.

But I'm a Dhampir after all. I go to St. Vlad's, I get good grades, I impress the hell out of the other novices. I'm everything that they expect of me. But I hate every part of it. The school, the teachers, the guardians, and my future that the whole world is planning for me. Because how am I supposed to say no? That summer was the first time I ever did.

There. That's my background. Now you know a little about me, or at least enough so that you get where I'm coming from. That's how people see me, that's how my life is supposed to go. But life doesn't always turn out like you plan. Mine didn't.

So here's where my story really begins.

* * *

**So that's the intro. Short, I know, but I'm still debating. I also want to add that if I do continue this story, updates might not happen as quickly as they used to (except for the really long gap awhile ago) because whoa, suddenly I'm in college O.o But I would love to continue this story!**


End file.
